An Unlikely PairingThe Girl or the Uniter
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Chloe knows she and Alek are an unlikely pairing.  Two Drabbles.  G.
1. An Unlikely Pairing

Title: "An Unlikely Pairing"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, inspiring Jack, whose an even bigger Alek fan than I  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Chloe knows she and Alek are an unlikely pairing.  
>Warnings: Drabble, Het<br>Word Count: 300  
>Date Written: 27 October, 2011<br>Challenge: For my Drabble123 LJ comm table  
>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are ﾩ &amp; TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

They were an unlikely pairing, and Chloe knew it even if Alek seemed blissfully unaware of the fact. He was the star of the school's basketball team while she was just another face in the crowd. She saw the way the other girls looked at him and heard their envious whispers when he spoke to her. She'd been the victim of more than one slander since he'd started spending time with her and had even seen her name scrawled on the bathroom wall after he'd kissed her in the hallway for the first time. All the other girls except Amy hated her simply because she held Alek's affection for which they all strove so hard.

There was no reason for it that they could believe, Chloe knew, for they'd never know the real reason he was drawn to her was because she wasn't human like the rest of them. She was not just Mai, either. She was the Uniter, and that was the only reason why Alek liked her. She sighed, wishing there could be something more to her that would draw him to her for herself rather than for being the Uniter, but she knew, and accepted, the sad truth.

A basketball whizzed by her head. Chloe reacted instinctively, catching the ball in mid-air and turning to face the smiling hunk who had thrown it. "Good catch," Alek congratulated. He walked forward and started to lean down to kiss her. The air instantly started buzzing with gossip, and Chloe felt the whole school staring at her. Wincing inwardly, Chloe threw the ball back at Alek and walked off. Every one thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to have his attention, and she would have been - if only he'd loved her for her and not the Uniter.

**The End**


	2. The Girl or the Uniter

Title: "The Girl or the Uniter"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, inspiring Jack, whose an even bigger Alek fan than I  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Alek confronts Chloe and the question bugging her.  
>Warnings: Drabble, Het<br>Word Count: 300  
>Date Written: 27 October, 2011<br>Challenge: For my Drabble123 LJ comm table  
>Timeline: This is an immediate sequel to the author's "An Unlikely Pairing".<br>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are ﾩ & TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Alek looked after Chloe, hurt shining in his puzzled, brown eyes. Quickly, he blocked her pathway. "Are you coming to the game?"

She shouldn't. She should stay away from him whenever possible, but yet as he gazed into her eyes from where he'd backed her against the wall, she knew she wouldn't. Biting her lip, she nodded reluctantly.

He grinned. "You should try out for the cheerleading squad."

"What?" Her green eyes flashed. "Just because you've got to waste your abilities playing ball - "

"All part of the cover," he whispered. Then she shivered as his fingers caught a loose strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled down at her. "You should really think about it. It would make sense for the star basketball player's girlfriend to be the cheerleader, and I know you could beat them all paws down."

"Paws down?" she whispered. A normal girl didn't have paws, but the Mai could, she guessed. She shook her head. "I'm not going to cheerlead for you!"

"Chloe, what's wrong with you today? I'm sorry if I somehow hurt your feelings," Alek whispered poutingly, his smooth voice almost a purr, "but you can't blame me for wanting you in my corner."

She gazed up at him and tingled at the adoring love shining in his eyes. She sighed, wishing his love could be for her and not just because of her Uniter status. Still, it was amazing to have him wanting her even if it was only because she was the Uniter. "I'm already in your corner," she admitted.

"I know," he breathed against her lips, "and I'll always be in yours, Uniter or not." He kissed her. Perhaps she had been mistaken. Maybe he could love her for herself, after all, Chloe thought, and her heart soared.

**The End**


End file.
